Kahless the Unforgettable
For other meanings of "'Kahless'", please see Kahless (clone) or Kahless (novel). Kahless the Unforgettable was a legendary mytho-historical Klingon figure. He was the first Warrior King and Emperor of the Klingon Empire, known as the "greatest warrior of them all". History Some time in the ninth century CE, Kahless defeated his enemies on the field of battle and founded the mighty Klingon Empire, uniting the Klingon people and giving them the laws of honor. Upon his death, Kahless promised he would return one day and lead the Empire again. Since his death, it is said that Kahless awaits all Klingons in Sto-vo-kor: the life, which lies beyond this life. His teachings of honor and tradition form the basis of modern Klingon philosophy and culture. Kahless is still worshipped as a divine figure by the Klingons. (VOY: "Day of Honor", et al.) Although Kahless was not high-born, those who have descended from him and his wife, the Lady Lukara, are said to reside within the Klingon Imperial Court. Those members of the Court, including ''dahar'' master Kor, are considered "of the blood", and are considered throughout the Empire to be born to rule by the divine will of Kahless. (DS9: "Tacking into the Wind", "Once More Unto the Breach") In 2269, an image of Kahless was created by the Excalbians in a plot devised to better understand the concepts of "good" and "evil". (TOS: "The Savage Curtain") :This version of Kahless both appeared and acted quite differently from the original, whose clone was seen in "Rightful Heir". This was likely due to the fact that the image of Kahless had been created from reading the minds of humans who, at that point in Starfleet history, saw Kahless as a ruthless tyrant. :According to an early draft of "Rightful Heir", Data gave the exact date of Kahless's death as 1547 years ago (from 2369), or AD 822. Also according to DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire", that the Earth calendar year of 2373 coincides with the year of Kahless 999. :The Okrandian Klingon language spelling of his name is qeylIS. Legacy The stories of Kahless are the stories of the Klingon people. Passed down from generation to generation, these stories remind the Klingon people about who they are and where they come from. Klingons study these stories for all of their lives; many find new truths in them every time. Many of these stories are held within the sacred texts, a few exclusively. Nevertheless, they remain an integral part of Klingon lore. The following stories are portions and excerpts of song and lore surrounding the life of Kahless: * Long ago, a storm was heading for the city of Quin'lat. Everyone took protection within the walls except one man who remained outside. Kahless went to him and asked what he was doing. "I am not afraid," the man said. "I will not hide my face behind stone and mortar. I will stand before the wind and make it respect me." Kahless honored his choice and went back inside. The next day, the storm came, and the man was killed, as the wind does not respect a fool. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") * ...Kahless was determined to teach his brother a lesson for having told a lie, but Morath refused to fight his brother, and instead ran away. Kahless pursued him across valleys and over mountains, all the way to the edge of the sea. And there on the shore, they fought for twelve days and twelve nights because Morath had broken his word and brought shame and dishonor to his family. (TNG: "New Ground", "Firstborn") * ...Kahless held his father's lifeless body in his arms. He could not believe what his brother had done. Then his brother threw their father's sword into the sea, saying that if he could not possess it, neither would Kahless. That was the last time the brothers would speak. (TNG: "Birthright, Part II") * Kahless looked into the ocean and wept, for the sword was all he had left of his father and the sea filled with his tears and flooded beyond the shore. The people begged Kahless to stop his weeping, and he did and walked into the water to find the lost sword. He searched and searched the murky ocean bottom, holding his breath for three days and three nights when he would eventually find his father's sword. (TNG: "Birthright, Part II") * Kahless later invented the forms of what would become the Mok'bara when he went to the Underworld in search of his father. Kahless showed him the forms, and his father was able to remember his body and return to the world of the living. (TNG: "Birthright, Part II") * Kahless single-handedly fought off an entire army at Three Turn Bridge. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") * ...The tyrant Molor was so strong that no one could stand against him. Kahless would rather die than live under Molor's tyranny... (TNG: "Firstborn") * Kahless went into the mountains, all the way to the Kri'stak Volcano. He cut off a lock of his hair and thrust it into the river of molten rock, which poured from the summit. The hair began to burn, but then he plunged it into the lake of Lusor and twisted it into a sword. ...And the blood was ankle deep. And the River Skral ran crimson red. On the day above all days. When Kahless slew evil Molor dead... And after he used it to kill the tyrant Molor he gave it a name: bat'leth, "the sword of honor". (TNG: "Rightful Heir"; DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") The story of the sword is known only by the High Clerics, because it was never written down in the sacred texts. This was so that if Kahless was ever to return, they could be sure it was him. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") When the Shroud of the Sword of Kahless was discovered, it was determined that the Sword of Kahless dated back at least 1,400 years. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") * With the Sword, Kahless slew Molor, conquered the Fek'Ihri and forged the first Empire. Kahless would also use the Sword to skin the serpent of Xol, to harvest his father's field, and to carve a statue for his beloved Lukara. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") Molor's defeat is celebrated yearly with the observance of the ''Kot'baval'' Festival. (TNG: "Firstborn") * A thousand years ago, at the dawn of the Empire, five hundred warriors stormed the Great Hall at Qam-Chee. The city garrison fled before them. Only the Emperor Kahless, and the Lady Lukara stood their ground. It was here that they began the greatest romance in Klingon history. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") * Kahless and Lukara were nearly killed moments after they were married, by Molor's troops. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") The wielding of Ma'Staka's at the conclusion of a Klingon wedding is a continued tradition in Klingon culture. * Kahless was condemned to die by the tyrant Molor, who was angered that Kahless had incited the people against him. The night before his execution, Kahless asked that he be allowed to go out into the night and say farewell to the moon and the stars, for he knew that in the Netherworld, he would not see them again. Kahless gave his word that he would come back, and Molor let him go. Kahless had given his word and Molor understood what that meant. The next day at dawn, Kahless returned and was put to death. (TNG: "Birthright, Part II") :This story is contradicted by "The Promise", indicating the degree of disparity that potentially exists in each of these stories told. ]] Another story that mentions Kahless entering the afterlife said that he was there to rescue his brother from the Barge of the Dead and deliver him to Sto-Vo-Kor. According to the Eleventh Tome of Klavek, Kahless returned from the dead still bearing a wound from the afterlife. (VOY: "Barge of the Dead") The Story of the Promise * When Kahless united the people and gave them the laws of honor, he saw that his work was done. So one night he gathered his belongings and went to the edge of the city to say good-bye. The people wept, they did not want him to go. And Kahless said, "You are Klingons. You need no one but yourselves. I will go now, to Sto-Vo-Kor. But I promise one day I will return." Then Kahless pointed to a star in the sky and said, "Look for me there, on that point of light." (TNG: "Rightful Heir") The story of "The Promise" indicated that Kahless was to reappear in the lava caves on the planet of Boreth. The Followers of Kahless, or "Guardians", waited there for his return. To Klingons, there was no more sacred place. For over 1,500 years, Klingons came to Boreth to ask questions. According to the Clerics, the only way a Klingon warrior could find the answers they sought was to: "Open your heart to Kahless, ask him your questions, let him speak to you with your mind unclouded by doubt or hesitation. Only then can you find what you are looking for." (TNG: "Rightful Heir") Artifacts * Emperor's Crown * Grail of Kahless * Knife of Kirom * Shroud of Kahless * Sword of Kahless * Shroud of the Sword Also see: * Order of Kahless * Spirit of Kahless * Star of Kahless Quotations * "Destroying an Empire to win a war is no victory. And ending a battle to save an Empire is no defeat." ("DS9:The Way of the Warrior") * "A leader is judged not by the length of his reign but by the decisions he makes." ("DS9:Tacking into the Wind") * "There is no victory without combat." ("ENT:Divergence") * "Great men do not seek power, they have power thrust upon them." ("DS9:Tacking into the Wind") :The last quote is a variation on a line from Shakespeare's ''Twelfth Night :"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." This parallel may explain Chang's claim that the Bard was originally written in Klingon.'' The Rightful Heir See: Kahless (clone) Appearances * TOS: "The Savage Curtain" * TNG: "Rightful Heir" Further Referencs * DS9: "When It Rains..." Category:Klingons Kahless the Unforgettable de:Kahless es:Kahless